Still Fighting
by Hakukai
Summary: [Song-Fic] Une chute, des souvenirs et des sentiments ... (NaLu)


_Hello les gens ...  
_

 _Voilà ma première fiction sur Fairy Tail ... J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire..._

 _Je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

 ** _Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni la chanson, qui est de "My Darkest Days" et qui s'appelle_** _Still Worth Fighting For._ **  
**

* * *

 **So hard to let go** _ **(C'est si dur de partir)**_ **  
And I still hear the sound** _ **(Et j'entends toujours le son)**_ **  
Of your voice singin' in my head** _ **(De ta voix qui chante dans ma tête)**_

Le visage crispé, les muscles bandés au maximum, Lucy s'agrippait d'une main à une roche qui dépassait de la paroi de la falaise de laquelle elle était tombée.

Comme si son subconscient avait déjà abandonné la bataille contre la Mort, elle voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux chocolat et, sans mentir, ses souvenirs les plus forts restaient ceux qui concernaient le Dragon Slayer de Feu.

Elle pouvait même entendre sa voix chaleureuse et rassurante l'inciter à faire de son mieux, à ne pas se laisser aller et qu'il arriverait dès qu'il le pourrait pour la tirer de ce mauvais pas.

 **I can't surrender** _ **(Je ne peux**_ _ **pas abandonner)**_ **  
'Cause the rope's slowly coming apart** _ **(Car la corde, doucement, tombe en morceaux)**_ **  
But hangin' by a thread** _ **(Mais elle est tenue par un fil)**_

La constellationniste haletait sous l'effort et la peur mais elle tenait bon : elle était sûre qu'il serait là à temps pour elle, qui sentait petit à petit la pierre s'effriter doucement sous ses longs doigts fins.

\- Na … Natsu, murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée par l'angoisse et la douleur de son corps blessé en de multiples endroits à cause du combat qu'elle avait mené contre les monstres étonnement puissants qu'on leur avait demandé d'éradiquer.

 **It's gone on** _ **(C'est parti)**_ **  
For too long** _ **(Pour trop longtemps)**_ **  
And this is it** _ **(Et ça y est)**_

La jeune femme tremblait de tout ses membres : elle n'allait pas tarder à lâcher, malgré elle. Les larmes noyèrent alors son regard tandis qu'elle se rendait soudainement compte qu'elle était sur le point d'entamer un long voyage sans possibilité de retour.

Seule. Sans ses précieux amis. Sans ses esprits qui lui étaient si chers. Et surtout …

Sans Natsu.

Sans ses flammes pour éclairer le chemin devant elle. Sans sa chaleur réconfortante.

 **So take a look into my eyes one last time** _ **(Donc regarde dans mes yeux une dernière fois)**_ **  
So we never forget** _ **(Pour que nous n'oublions jamais)**_ **  
The way we were before** _ **(Comment nous étions autrefois)**_

La roche qui lui permettait de rester en vie se brisa dans un petit craquement sinistre. Elle se sentit flotter un instant dans le vide et entama sa chute inexorable vers sa fin. A la seconde même ou elle s'était sentie tomber, elle s'était résignée.

Une poigne brûlante se fit sentir autour de sa main, encore tendue vers le haut, dans un ultime appel à l'aide.

Elle leva la tête et plongea ses prunelles écarquillées par la surprise dans les yeux verts de son compagnon de mission. Un souvenir refit surface brutalement :

 _«Tu veux intégrer Fairy Tail, non ?, lui avait demandé Natsu en la tirant derrière lui afin d'échapper aux gardes du port qu'il venait de détruire._

 _Elle avait senti son cœur s'arrêter une seconde devant le visage avenant de son sauveur, qui continua, avec un grand sourire :_

 _\- Alors viens !_

 _Son visage s'éclaira et elle lui répondit avec une joie non dissimulée, courant désormais à ses côtés :_

 _\- Oui !_

 **When we came alive at the moment we met** _ **(Quand nous sommes devenus vivants au moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés)**_ **  
This is still worth fighting** _ **(Cela vaut la peine de continuer à se battre)**_ **  
Still worth fighting for** _ **(De continuer à se battre pour)**_

Son ami aux cheveux roses était toujours présent dans les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Avec lui, elle avait retrouvé la Lucy qu'elle était autrefois, avant la perte de sa mère : une fille pétillante, pleine de vie et d'espoir.

Pour le jeune mage, c'était la même chose : il avait de nouveau une personne à chérir et à protéger, quitte à en mourir. Mais ses sentiments étaient plus forts que ceux qu'il avait pour la cadette Strauss, revenue d'Edolas.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage tuméfié du Chasseur de Dragons, qui lança d'un ton taquin :

\- Hey Luce ! Tu croyais pas que j'allais te laisser partir maintenant, hein ?

\- Tu en as mis du temps … Natsu …, répliqua-t-elle simplement, la gorge serrée et vidée de toutes ses forces.

\- Tu t'es bien battue …, reprit-il plus doucement. Merci de m'avoir attendu. **  
**

 **It's gone on** _ **(C'est parti)**_ **  
For too long** _ **(Pour trop longtemps)**_ **  
And this is it** _ **(Et ça y est)**_

\- Je n'aurais pas pu t'abandonner … Pas comme ça, murmura la jeune femme en baissant les yeux vers le vide.

\- Je sais.

Natsu la remonta alors petit à petit jusqu'à la terre ferme, en sécurité auprès de lui.

C'est alors que les dernières barrières de la mage aux clés se rompirent brutalement : de douloureux sanglots la secouèrent violement tandis qu'elle murmurait des excuses sans queue ni tête, les poings serrés sur ses genoux écorchés.

Le Dragon Slayer essuya ses larmes avec douceur et l'attira contre son torse chaud, pour la consoler.

\- Ne pleure pas … Ne pleure plus.

Il haïssait l'odeur salée de ses larmes et encore plus la fragrance métallique de son sang. Dès qu'il percevait ces senteurs caractéristiques, il avait l'impression d'échouer quelque chose d'important.

 **So take a look into my eyes one last time** _ **(Donc regarde dans mes yeux une dernière fois)**_ **  
So we never forget** _ **(Et nous n'oublierons jamais)**_ **  
The way we were before** _ **(Comment nous étions avant)**_

\- Regarde-moi, Lucy, lui ordonna-t-il fermement.

Elle leva lentement vers son ami un visage ravagé par les larmes et la culpabilité. Il appuya alors son front contre celui de sa coéquipière et murmura, ses prunelles olive se noyant dans celles, brunes, de la constellationiste en pleurs.

\- Je n'aime pas cette Lucy. Moi, je veux la Lucy qui me frappe en hurlant de colère quand je fais une bêtise. Je veux la Lucy qui garde la tête haute devant ses ennemis. Je veux la Lucy qui rit avec gêne quand Erza nous dispute Grey et moi quand nous nous battons. Je veux la Lucy émerveillée et fière de faire partie de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

 **When we came alive at the moment we met** _ **(Quand nous sommes devenus vivants au moment ou on s'est rencontrés)**_ **  
This is still worth fighting for** _ **(Cela vaut la peine de se battre pour)**_ **  
A love that wants to live** _ **(Un amour qui veut vivre)**_ **  
I'll give you all I've got to give** _ **(Je vais te donner tout ce que j'ai à donner)**_ **  
**

\- Je veux … Je veux la Lucy du départ, celle que j'ai ramené il y a longtemps, finit-il par chuchoter dans un souffle, qui caressa agréablement les joues rosées de la jeune femme étonnée. Pas celle qui se trouve devant moi, abattue et vide. Je déteste cette Lucy …

Elle posa avec tendresse sa main gauche sur la joue de du mage de feu et ferma les yeux, attendant qu'il ait achevé son discours si réconfortant.

\- Parce que … Parce que …, continua-t-il, hésitant. Parce que … Je t'aime, Luce.

 **So let's try one last time** _ **(Alors, essayons une dernière fois)**_ **  
So we never forget** _ **(Et nous n'oublierons jamais)**_ **  
This is still worth fighting** _ **(Cela vaut la peine de continuer à se battre)**_ **  
Still worth fighting for** _ **(Cela vaut la peine de continuer à se battre pour)**_

La blonde sourit alors, comblée par les mots de son ami aux cheveux roses.

\- Moi aussi, Natsu … Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je t'aime si fort …

Elle avait bien fait de continuer à croire en lui, de se battre pour l'attendre, pour rester en vie à tout prix. Elle avait tellement bien fait …

Le fils d'Igneel s'écarta légèrement de sa Luce et leva doucement le visage de sa compagne, qui se laissa faire sans résister, une dernière larme roulant sur sa joue.

 **Now that we know just who we are** _ **(Maintenant que nous savons qui nous sommes)**_ **  
Now that we've finally come this far** _ **(Nous sommes finalement arrivés si loin)**_ **  
I'm ready for one more battle scar** _ **(Je suis prêt pour une cicatrice de plus)**_

Le Chasseur de Dragon posa doucement ses lèvres brûlantes sur celles de sa belle et la serra contre lui, comme pour ne pas la laisser s'envoler au loin. La jeune femme passa son bras gauche autour des épaules musclées de Natsu et sa main droite se glissa dans les épis roses étonnement doux de son désormais petit-ami.

Oui, elle avait bien fait de croire en lui.

 **'Cause this is still worth fighting for** _ **(Car cela vaut la peine de continuer à se battre)**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà ...  
**_

 _ **J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, et que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC.**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_


End file.
